


Names Hold Meaning.

by Lemonshake



Series: The Rain Might be Loud, But It's Suffering Isn't. [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: Rainey Doesn’t like names.
Series: The Rain Might be Loud, But It's Suffering Isn't. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103297
Kudos: 1





	Names Hold Meaning.

Rainey Doesn’t like names.

She Doesn’t Like her Last name.

She Doesn’t Like the name of an island.

She Doesn’t Like the name “Alexa.”

She Doesn’t Like the Name of her Grandmother.

Willows Reminds her of the person that gave it.

Vengeman Island Is a Bad Name.

A Person who tricked and hurt people is called that.

Her Grandmother’s Name is the opposite of what she truly is.

Rainey Hates names.

**Author's Note:**

> More Rainey Content.  
> She's My Favourite Oc!


End file.
